Sir Handel
Sir Handel *'Number': 3 *'Builder': Falcon Works *'Designer': Henry Hughes *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST, originally 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': 1904 Sir Handel, named after the Skarloey Railway's first owner, Sir Handel Brown I - but previously Falcon, after the works where he was made - is a narrow-gauge tank engine. Bio in the Railway Series Falcon was built at Falcon Works in Loughborough, England for the Mid Sodor Railway as an 0-4-0ST, causing him to bounce until he was rebuilt with a rear pony truck. When the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947, he and Stuart were sold to the aluminum works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. They were sheeted at the project's close for almost a year, then both were purchased for a total of fifty pounds by the Skarloey Railway and renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam respectively. Sir Handel did not cope well with the worn track on the railway and would often derail - sometimes deliberately. He was given a pair of special wheels with broad tyres to cure this problem, dubbed "steamroller wheels" by the other engines. In 1983, Sir Handel visited the Talyllyn Railway to help while Talyllyn was being mended. Sir Handel had plenty of adventures there, like pulling a wedding train and having to wear an eye-patch after colliding with a tree at Nant Gwernol. When Peter Sam was brought back from the Talyllyn Railway early during a visit in 1995 Sir Handel became jealous and as a protest deliberately knocked out his firebars. He was sent to the shed and began to fear that he would never come out after weeks went by and no one came to see him. When The Thin Controller came in one day Sir Handel confessed and asked for a second chance. Sir Handel got his firebars later that day - no one bothered to tell him that they had only just arrived. He is presently on loan to the Talyllyn Railway. Bio in the television series Falcon and Stuart lived with Duke until their line was closed and they were bought by the Skarloey Railway and were renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam respectively. Upon arriving, Sir Handel had many adventures. He was derailed by his own coaches when he stopped too quickly in front of some sheep. Sir Handel was also very pompous and refused to do his job well, so he was sent to the sheds for a while to repent. After coming back out, he got into a fight with George the steamroller, which ended in a race with George smashing Sir Handel's trucks. Sir Handel did not reappear until years later, apparently because he was working in the stone quarry. When he returned, he had a much different attitude. He did his jobs without complaining, and had trouble getting up hills. He is also wiser in most situations, but in some cases he is still pompous. He is generally of the opinion that he knows best and should be in charge. This can sometimes lead him into trouble with the other engines and the trucks. However, he always gets the job done. Persona Sir Handel, named Falcon is his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, has been prone to moody tantrums, being stubborn and thinking that he knows better than others. He has broad wheels which hold well to the rails and has been said to give a smooth ride, perhaps contributing to his arrogant self-importance and his belief that he is a grand engine. He has been known in the past to take a disliking to the narrow gauge coaches (often referring to them as "cattle trucks"), feign illness, and think that he should be in charge. However, Sir Handel works to get things done and is proud to also be a reliable, helpful, and good-hearted engine. He can have a habit of getting too big for his wheels. Basis Sir Handel is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Sir Haydn. Livery In the Railway Series, Sir Handel was painted blue until coming to work on the Skarloey Railway, where he was painted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery and blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, he is painted blue with red and yellow lining. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Naoki Tatsuta (Japan; fourth season) * Bunkoh Ogata (Japan; tenth-eleventh seasons) * Shōto Kashii (Japan; sixthteenth season onwards) * Daniel Montoya (Germany) Merchandise * ERTL (normal, Falcon, and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; coming soon) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Wind-up (Japan only) * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and "Sir Handel in Charge") * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * De Agostini * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:TheoldArlesdalestation.png File:Stanley(narrowgauge)2.JPG|Falcon, Duke, and Stanley File:SirHandelpirate.jpg|Sir Handel wearing his eye-patch in Great Little Engines File:ABadDayforSirHandel17.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel33.png File:SirHandel.png File:SleepingBeauty31.png File:YouCan'tWin18.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel at the station File:ABadDayforSirHandel32.png File:SpecialFunnel10.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel6.jpg File:Bulldog33.png File:FourLittleEngines6.jpg|Sir Handel and some sheep File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady9.jpg File:SteamRoller4.png File:SirHandel.jpg File:SirHandelS4promo.png File:ASmoothRide10.png|Sir Handel's number three File:Thomas'TrickyTree2.jpg File:Thomas'TrickyTree27.png File:SirHandelinCharge5.jpg File:TheManintheHills10.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!38.png|Sir Handel in CGI File:BlueMountainMystery153.png File:SirHandelwithSkarloey'sface.JPG|Promo shot with Skarloey's face File:SirHandelpromo.jpg|Promotional shot of Sir Handel File:SirHandelnameplate.png|Sir Handel's nameplate with Rheneas' face File:WhistleTrouble2.png|Sir Handel as illustrated by David Palmer File:SirHayden.jpg|Sir Handel's basis, Sir Haydn Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLFalcon.jpg|ERTL Falcon File:ERTLSirHandel.jpg|ERTL File:OldwoodenSirHandel.gif|Original Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwaySirHandel.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:SirHandelinChargeTrackmaster.jpg|Sir Handel in Charge TrackMaster set File:Briosirhandel.jpg|Brio File:DiAgostiniSirHandel.PNG|De Agostini File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterSirHandel.jpg|TrackMaster File:BandaiTecsSirHandel.jpg|Bandai Tecs File:SirHandelStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines